The Return
by TexasRain
Summary: " There's more than just your country of Panem." Is President Snow lying? Or is this really where the rebellion begins.  A few Mockingjay spoilers. Lots of Peeta/Katniss
1. Prologue

**A/N** _Hey everyone! This idea just popped into my head today, so I thought I'd roll with it! _

_**MOCKINGJAY SPOILER WARNING:** This is taking part when Katniss is about to kill Snow, but I added a few twists. In this story, Prim is still alive, and Snow is spilling some interesting information that could change everything!_

_I'm also looking for a Beta to help me with this. Just someone to pre-read everything before I post, and to help me with ideas. I tend to get writers block easily. So please PM me if you're interested in helping! :)_

Disclaimer: I do not own Suzanne Collins, or any of the characters in her book. Just fun with my imagination!

**Prologue**

_My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am seventeen years old. My home is District 12. There is no District 12. I brought down the Capitol. President Snow hates me. I will kill him._

" Katniss, I thought we promised not to lie to each other?"

The stench of roses sting my lungs as I inhale a deep breath. He's captured. Finally he is captured, but what is this feeling that is pulling on me? Pulling me down. Making me question all of my previous plans.

_President Snow hates me. I will kill him._ I repeat for reassurance, but it's useless. The pulling continues.

" Katniss..." I fight the voice that is almost too far away to hear.

The crowd cheers, but my eyes stay squeezed shut. Everyone is watching Snow being shackled onto a post in the center of the District 13 square, waiting execution. By me. More cheers rip through the crowd, but that voice lingers in my head. Back and forth. A fight between what I should do and shouldn't do echoes in my head, pulling me in two. I give in.

" Wait!" All eyes shoot to me as my scream propels through the crowd.

I walk towards Snow, ignoring all questions from people I pass. Haymitch yells through the ear piece, Peeta tries to block my path, Gale is handing me my bow and arrow, but I pay attention to none.

I'm standing in front of President Snow now. His snake eyes flicker with amusement, but also seriousness. I hate him. There's no questioning this part.

" So, you're interested in what I have to say, Miss Everdeen?" His thick lips stretch out into a smirk.

" Lie to me and I will kill you." I snarl.

" Oh Katniss, I would never lie to you. Everything I told you earlier was true. Are you sure you would like everyone to know?"

I feel anger boil up inside of me. " Witnesses would be nice." I say through clenched teeth.

" Well, where to start? You haven't won my dear rebels. There are other people. People, who long ago helped create the Capitol. And they aren't very happy-" He chuckles and blood gurgles in this throat.

" There's more than just your country of Panem. The few people I was mentioning escaped after the Dark Days. I've had contact with a couple concerning the rebellion, and they told me something. They told me that if the Capitol was ever brought down, that they would be back. Back to kill you, Katniss. Well, after killing everyone that gets in their way of course."

_President Snow is a liar. He lives to make me miserable. I hate him. He hates me. But why do I believe him?_

Before I can reply a hand grabs my arm." Katniss!"

" Oh look, Lover Boy comes to the rescue. You aren't here to call me a liar, are you?" He stares coldly at Peeta, before setting his gaze back at me.

" Katniss, don't believe him! He's making everything up!" I jerk my arm out of his grasp.

The fight in my head continues. _What if he's telling the truth? Everyone could be in danger._

" Say if I believed you. What could I do about it?" Peeta is yelling at me to kill him, but I just can't.

" You don't kill me."

The crowd explodes with disapproving yells, both at Snow and at me.

My heart beats faster." What benefits could ever come from that?"

The crowd settles down when he speaks. " I could help."

" Katniss! Snap out of it!" Haymitch is now out of my ear and is standing on the other side of me.

" Shut up, Haymitch!" I snap at him.

_President Snow wants to help? Help me?_

" Why?" I take a step closer to him. I'm numb to the smell of roses and blood now.

" I'm not too fond of these individuals. They've caused us problems in the past, but it was unclear how they could be dealt with. Until now."

His eyes spoke of the truth. These people must already be on their way.

" Okay." I whispered.

_My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am seventeen years old. My home is District 12. There is no District 12. People beyond Panem are out to kill me. I just let President Snow free._


	2. Chapter 1

A/N A big thanks to EnjoyEveryMoment for being my Beta. She's only made this chapter better, and I'm sure she will do the same for chapters to come :)

**Chapter 1**

_What have I done?_ I lie motionless in the dark bunker, the black, bleak darkness swallowing me.

I was quickly locked up in here after I demanded the release of President Snow. They're having some trial about what to do, to decide my fate. All I need is one person who agrees with me to live.

The trial, I'm assuming, is made up of the newly crowned President Coin, Plutarch, Haymitch, Gale, Peeta, and maybe Paylor.

No one will be on my side. They all think Snow is lying, which he could very well be, but is it worth the risk? On the other hand, he's the reason why Peeta was hijacked, my family and friends were threatened, and my squad members were killed. This could just be another one of his many plans, one of his dreaded Games that killed so many.

I fall head first onto my bed, wishing for someone to tell me I've done the right thing. I almost didn't hear the fumbling of keys outside the door, followed by the twist of the door knob. Whoever it was didn't knock.

"Your trial's over," Haymitch grunts at me gruffly. I say nothing, for fear of the answer.

"Get up. Someone needs to talk with you." _Talk to me about what?_

"Just come with me. The decision hasn't been made yet," he says, as if reading my mind.

I follow Haymitch down the hall to the familiar room where all of my many Mockingjay meetings took place. We walked into the room, and there sat the angry faces of the people I suspected were there. _Who is undecided?_ I wonder, taking my seat next to Haymitch.

"Hello, Katniss," Coin speaks, standing up from her seat. She didn't hold out her hand to greet me, just met me with an impassive stare.

"Hello," my voice cracks. I look down at my rough hands, not meeting her hard eyes.

"It seems like we have a problem. There are five people in this room who think President Snow is filling your head with complete lies, and they want him dead. However, one is undecided."

I follow her eyes as they trail down the long table and land on that one person.

"Peeta? What would you like to ask Katniss to make your decision final?"

He shifts in his chair, before looking into my eyes, bright blue meeting stormy grey. "Snow is telling the truth. Real or not real?"

"Real," I reply without hestitation. His eyes search mine, as if they were telling him a story. He nods slowly to himself and speaks.

"I believe Katniss." I hold back a smile as Coin begins to speak again.

"That settles it then. Katniss, it's your call now." She sits back in her chair, defeated. She folds her hands over her stomach, sneaking little glares at Peeta every now and then. I stand up, looking at everyone in the room.

"Thank you. You all know I hate Snow, and I want more than anyone to see him dead. You know I would never do this if I didn't feel that something was not right. Snow will live, but will not be set free. He will stay locked up until we know what parts of his story are true. This could be dangerous to everyone, so please keep an open mind."

The meeting gets dismissed, but I feel as though nobody really understands me. I walk without a particular destination in mind. With each person I pass I get a different look, an eye roll, a smile of sympathy for the poor broken girl, but only one gesture brings a genuine smile to my face.

A smile, and a hug.

"Katniss!" Prim's arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey, Little Duck," I greet her, pulling her closer. It's been so long since I have seen her, or my mother.

"Are you okay? Mother told me about what happened! I believe you, Katniss. If you say he's not lying then I believe you! Buttercup does too! Should we be scared?" She's talking a mile a minute, while that ugly cat hisses at me. I swear it follows her everywhere, never giving us a moment alone.

"Stop that Buttercup!" He instantly beings to purr while she pats his head. I look at my little sister and try to find the delicate Primrose I know, but I don't see her. I feel blind to the changes around me, and I just hope I'm not blind to the fact that Snow might be lying. I just have to hope that my instincts are right this time.


	3. Chapter 2

_Running. I'm running down endless hallways, tripping over dead bodies as I turn corners. I hear Snow's voice linger through the walls and it sends chills down my spine. I hear his icy laugh echo in my head as I run for what is left of my life. _

_"I told you so, Katniss. I told you so." The words ring in my ears, and as they do, I also hear the shots of gunfire and pounding of footsteps coming from behind me. I try to keep breathing, but my breathes come ragged and heavy. _

_They're here. They have come to get me, and I was too busy not bothering to convince people to be on my side. Now we all pay, and it's my fault. I keep running until something blocks my path, or should I say someone._

_"Ah, Katniss Everdeen. We've been looking for you." A rough voice speaks as more bodies start to surround me, blood pounding in my ears and covering my body. __I scream at them, but they do not flinch. I go to push them out of my way, but they do not budge._

_"Leave me alone!" I yell at them once again, pushing my weak arm towards them, but it has no effect. They smother me, and they almost seem to grow larger. They t__ower over my small body, making me feel helpless._

_"Katniss," The voice hisses._

_"Leave me alone, please," I beg, my voice barely a whisper._

_"Katniss." I realize now that the voice is getting softer each time it speaks my name. __But I still keep shrinking, smaller and smaller until I can't breathe. I begin slipping away into a bright light. I am buried alive under the bodies of the dead. _

"Katniss." My open door lets in a ray of light from the hallway, and I now see who has drawn me out of my horrible nightmare.

"I got up to get a drink of water and I heard you scream. Nightmares?" Peeta seems different. The wild venom of the trackerjackers has disappeared out of his eyes, and left a clear bright blue shine I used to see on a sunny day.

I take in a shaky breath and let it out slowly again. "Yeah. Where are your guards?" I say, looking past him to see if any were lurking in the hallway like they usually did.

The last time I really had any contact with him he had guards, other then the meeting the other day. In fact, I haven't seen Peeta much at all recently to know what has been going on.

"They take the nights off now. If any episodes happen they're pretty manageable now." His eyes shift to the floor, ceiling, anywhere but directly into my grey ones. It must be one of the first times we've talked and he didn't have hatred in his voice, all directed to me.

I nod silently, still covered in a cold sweat from the nightmare that seemed so real.

"Well, I guess I should go. Goodnight, Katniss." He makes it to the doorway when I call out his name.

"They're coming," I say, noticeably shaking under my blankets, trying to fight the chill that has come over me.

"Are you sure?" Peeta looks down the hall before shutting the door.

"Yes. You saw earlier that I was completely torn, didn't you?"

"It was easy to read in your eyes, yes, but I figured that we could work on all this together."

"Starting with nightmares?" I ask. It has been so long since I've had a dreamless sleep, and those only precious moments all happened when Peeta was around.

"Only if you scoot over," he smirks.

I push over to make room for him under the sheets. His strong, familiar arms envelope around me, just like they used to before I was crowned Mockingjay. I was still trying to decide if I did wear a crown, or a hangman's noose.

"Don't kill me in my sleep," I whisper to Peeta against his chest, which begins to shake with laughter. His laugh that feels like years since I have heard it. His laugh that I miss so much it's like a dagger stabbing into my cold and broken heart.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore." He sighs,and we drift off into a peaceful sleep, for once.

* * *

There's a knock on the door in the morning. Peeta is still sound asleep so I struggle out of his protective grip to see who it is. _It must be his guards, _I think. I walk out into the hallway and almost fall over when I see who it is.

"Gale?" I quickly close the door behind me. I'm not sure why, I just don't want Gale to see that Peeta spent the night in my room.

"Can we talk?" He nods his head in the direction of the cafeteria. We walk there, not touching, just keeping pace with each other all the way.

"I think you made the wrong decision." Gale says taking a seat.

"I think you did as well."

"Snow is just using you! Don't you remember what he did to District 12, to Peeta, to me... Don't you see?" His voice trails off.

_How could I forget? The sound of the cracking whip against Gale's bloody skin... _I think, the horrible images flitting through my throbbing head.

"Yes I remember, but you have to believe me, Gale."

"I don't know, Katniss. Something doesn't seem right. I mean, people from outside Panem? How do we know these people or those places exist?"

"I don't know, but I plan on figuring it out."

"How exactly are you going to do that?" He looks at confused.

"Talk to the person who knows the most."

I practically knock my chair over when I stand up so fast. I need to get things sorted out fast, before my nightmare becomes reality. I throw open my door and shake Peeta awake.

"We have to talk to Snow," I say, out of breath.

I watch his eyes flash from fear to anger.

"I know." His voice comes out strained and forced.

"You don't have to come," I say quickly remembering what his last encounted with Snow must have been like.

"No. I want him to see it in person. See me and you standing together like we used to." His hands form tight fists by his sides. "Nobody programs Peeta Mellark into killing Katniss Everdeen. No one."


End file.
